1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses, image forming methods, and translation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded systems are increasing in functionality in recent years. Application software utilizing such functionality is vigorously developed also for image forming apparatuses such as a multifunction peripheral having, e.g., a facsimile function, a scanner function, a printer function, and a copier function.
For example, application software for machine-translating paper document from one language into another by reading the paper document (original document) using an image forming apparatus to obtain image information, performing character recognition on the image information, and translating recognized characters to the translation target language is already implemented. An example of such application software is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-338232.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a translation system, which enables quality check of a result of in-progress translation.